Being Ignored
by sesshomaruandrin1
Summary: Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Koga,Miroku have gone to highschool, they have every girl on their feet except for Rin,Kagome,Ayame and Sango, can they change that or will the girls stay stubborn? Bad summary I know. R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha it's rightful owner is Rumiko Takahashi, thank you for making Inuyasha Rumiko!

"Don't stop make it pop Dj blow the music, tonight I'ma fight till we see the sudden light" The new pop hit was blasting in Rin's room before she fell on the floor.

"Ugh here comes the first day of school" Rin was currently a freshman as was her step-sister Kagome. Rin;s family has been murdered when she was 7. She was in a foster home till the Higurashi's adopted her, and for that she was thankful.

"Rin come on if you don't get up now we'll be late for school!" Kagome yelled. She was currently wearing a plad skirt with a plain white shirt and a sailor jacket with the school's logo embedded to it .They were attending Tokyo High.

"Alright, alright I'm up well I'm ready for school call Sango and Ayame and tell them that we'll be there in about half an hour".

"Already did now hurry up", Kagome said impatiently. She closed the door to Rin's room and headed went to the bathroom to fix her hair. She let it down, it was always straight. She got her uniform which was the same as Kagome's. She put her black knee-high socks on along with the matching shoes and checked the mirror. She made last minute adjustments to her hair and she went out, her brown eyes glinting of excitement. She went to get a bagel before heading out. She,Kagome, Ayame and Sango had been looking forward to the first year of high school. They decided that it would all be their glory days, the best days of their lives. She picked up her backpack along with a few other books. When she got out of her house, she noticed Kagome was already sitting at the driver's seat.

"Rin, I can't believe it we're finally going to high school!"

"Oh My God I know we've been looking forward to this day for so long". She replied, exuberating with light.

"Okay so we'll pick up Sango first and then we'll go to Ayame's"Rin nodded her head as Kagome started to drive. They drove a few blocks and stopped at a grey house, out on the porch was a waiting ran to the black car and waved.

"Hey Rin, Hey Kag I'm so excited for our first day!"

"We know, this is going to be an amazing year". Rin studied Sango's look, she was wearing the same uniform that she and Kagome were wearing. She had her chestnut hair in a high pony tail, bangs hanging out. Sango was sweet when she wants to but if your ever in a fight she's the one you want. Something you would expect from a family of martial arts competitors. " Let's hope there are some decent boys coming, egh I'm so tired of grade 8 jerks".

"Agreed", both Kagome and Sango nodded. " So last stop Ayame"! They drove a couple blocks and stopped at Ayame's house. They honked the horn and there came a a red-head running out. She was wearing that same uniform but with a fur white poncho, her hair in two high pigtails with a green head-band and 4 leaf clover earrings.

"Hey Sango, Rin Kags, our day is finally here"! Ayame greeted them joyfully. She had joined everyone else in the car as Kagome started driving. The had talked about their high school years as they drove to the school. When they got there Kagome parked the car in the student parking and like everyone got out.

"We all have the same homeroom right guys" Rin questioned.

"I think so , we should get our schedules" Sango suggested. With that they went through the front doors of Tokyo High and went to the Registration Booth.

"Good morning girls welcome to your first day, tell me your names and I'll give you your schedules. The woman greeted happily.

"Rin Higurashi" Rin said as the woman handed her, her schedule. Kagome, Sango and Ayame did the same and got their schedules. They looked through each other's classes and realized they had very few classes that all four of them had.

" Well atleast we still have world language, science and lunch, and we'll hang everyday".Ayame's comforting words re-assured everyone. They made their way to homeroom with .

" When they entered they say a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes. They had seen many of their classmates flaunting to .They had over heard him telling the girls to take their seats and wait till the bell rang. Fortunately for the four of them the first class they had was German with Mr. Kai. Almost every class in Tokyo High was combined freshman-senior so they had spotted a some sophmore, juniors and seniors in their homeroom.

"So Sango see anyone new"?Kagome asked looking around the room.

"No not yet why do…" Sango was stopped short in her sentence as Rin grabbed her arm and forced her to look at the direction of the door. In came 4 amazing guys. The first guy was the tallest he had silver tied back and the usual uniform, as did the three other guys. He had a stern face and cold golden eyes. He seemed tense , but the guy next to him was everything but. The second guy appeared to be his brother, he was shorter but had the same distinctive description, same silver hair, and same silver eyes, but this one had looked more relaxed and carefree. The third was tanner than the rest. He had blue eyes and long brown hair. He was about the same height as the second guy. The last one who had short black hair and violet eyes. Already he was looking at the girls around the room. He waved hello and followed the others to 's desk for introduction. Quickly Mr. Kai cleared his throat and started the announcement.

"Everyone these are the new students. Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho, Koga Wolf and Miroku Ikeda, I would like some of you to show them around". Every girl's hands were raised except fot Ayame, Sango, Rin and Kagome's.

"How pathetic, I know we wanted new guys but look at them they have player written all over their face I can't believe these low life girls are still throwing themselves over them" Sango said aggravated.

"I know they think they can just control every girl just like that".Kagome replied " let's agree not to fall for any of them ok"? They all nodded in agreement. .

"Ah Ms,Higurashi, and ",Mr. Kai said as the four girls turned around to see what he wanted," please show these new students around the school, I understand that some of you have classes with them". They all nodded unwillingly.

"Well let's go might as well start now so we can finish early" Kagome said as they escorted the new students out of the homeroom, the four girls showed Inuyaasha, Sesshomaru , Koga and Miroku.

Please Review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha this fan made... the rights to Inuyasha are to Rumiko Takahashi ( who won't continue Inuyasha D;). Have fun !

**_"Well let's go might as well start now so we can finish early" Kagome said as they escorted the new students out of the homeroom, the four girls showed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru , Koga and Miroku out the door_**

* * *

"Okay well I'm Rin", she said in an always cheery tone" this is my sister Kagome, and our two best friends Sango and Ayame, we're all freshman's how bout you"?

" It's a pleasure to meet you beautiful young ladies " ,Miroku said being a flirt," I'm Miroku as you heard our sensei say, I'm a sophomore and so is Inuyasha and over here", he pointed to the man who was wearing a hat,"Koga is currently a senior with Sesshomaru", beckoning to the men who had long black hair up in a pony tail and the other with long silver hair." So shall we get this tour started, before homeroom end"?

" Yeah sure, hey guys wouldn't it be easier if we took each of the guys to their own schedules"? Rin asked in an always cheerful tone.

"Yeah Rin's right, her why don't I go with Inuyasha, Rin why don't you go with Sesshomaru, Koga with Ayame, and Sango with Miroku".

Everyone had a silent agreement and started paring up. All was going smoothly, but Koga insisted to be with Ayame.

"Kagome I think that it be better you accompany rather than this mangy mutt don't you think"

"What are you saying dirty wolf? You ain't getting a second chance if that's what you think"Inuyasha stated back angrily.

'What are these boys talking about, second chance mutt?wolf? Whatever' Kagome said in her head," You boys better stop this Inuyasha let's go Koga please just go with Ayame,"Kagome started to walk away with Inuyasha but before they got far she yelled to her friends," Guys meet me in front of the cafeteria before lunch". With that she was gone.

"Okay Sango shall we"? Miroku said with a sly grin.

"Sure" Sango said with a huff.

"Alright well let's get done" Ayame said as she and Koga both walked through the hallway.

"Okay well Sesshomaru can I see your schedule"? Sesshomaru handed her his schedule and waited as she scanned through it.

Period 1: Mathematics …Sensei Akkiko

Period 2:Chemistry Lab/Science …Sensei Danno

Period 3:Engish and Language …Sensei Bota

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: History … Seinsei Juro

Period 6:Writing … Sensei Kaeman

Period 7: Selective Course: Geography ….Sensei Mikio

Period 8: Physical Education…..Sensei Montaru 

Period 9: Free Period/Study Hall

'Seems like I've got quite a few classes with him, oh well might as well be nice' Rin thought to herself," Well we've got Mathematics, Chemistry, History, and Geography together so I think we should go to Sensei Akkiko's room first. They traveled through the hallway and up the stairs to reach the room. Rin told Sesshomaru a few things about Sensei Akkiko and headed out. This became the routine for the whole tour.

"Okay so that's basically it, any questions" Rin said with a smile.

"No , tell me why are you always happy"? Sesshomaru said with a curious look in his eyes.

"Ha-ha I don't know" Rin giggled and moved on "So where did you and the rest of the guys come from, and how come all of you moved at the same time, I mean your not all family, I believe Inuyasha is your brother but not Koga and Miroku."

Those three idiots are so stupid I told them that something would seem odd' Sesshomaru was worried but definitely did not change his facial expression, " Our families are close friends and thought that it'd be best if we experience a new environment"

Not wanting to answer anymore questions Rin nodded.

"So, Rin you and Kagome are both freshman, how?"

"Well you see my family was murdered when I was seven. I had been put in a foster home until the Higurashi's adopted me soon after. For that I was very thankful they raised just like I was their own". Rin smiled at Sesshomaru , 'hmm why would he want to know'?

"Oh well I apologize for that question" Sesshomaru turning his head down.

"Nah it's okay their in a better place now so how are your parents"

"Well my father and mother separated and for that reason my father married Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother".

"So Sesshomaru you don't really like Izayoi do you"? Just as she finished her sentence the bell rang.

" We should go " Sesshomaru suggested.

"Yeah wouldn't want to keep you away from your fans" Rin left with a grin, leaving Sesshomaru surrounded with girls asking to walk him to class.

' Yeah well their not the one I want Rin'.

Rin walked to her locker , Sango Ayame and Kagome already waiting, " Okay Rin tell us how much of a jerk that guy is" Sango said.

"Well actually he's not as much of a jerk as you think, got to go Math awaits, I'll talk to you guys at lunch". Rin hurried to her classroom leaving a shocked wide-eyed Sango, Ayame and Kagome.

"What happened between them" Kagome question.

"I don't know but Rin has never said that about any guy, no matter how much they suck up to her" Sango replied.

"Well you know they kinda are cute but total jerks, do you guys think that Rin likes him because they'd be such a cute couple, awee Rin's got a crush" Although they all dreaded that, they couldn't help but smile and giggle and the thought of Rin and Sesshomaru, they all know they'd be cute couple. But Rin wouldn't let a guy hurt her no matter what.

" If Rin ever says yes to Sesshomaru you mean, you know how she is, always the prettiest but never letting her wall down" Sango said.

"Then we'll investigate on those two, what do you say girls".

"Definitely" Sango and Ayame nodded in agreement and walked to class creating a plan so that Sesshomaru will not only get hurt , in the sake of all the girls hearts he's broke , but will also make him fall for Rin.

Thanks for reading :D! Rate and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha is not mine it's rightful owner is to Rumiko Takahashi  
I don't know how I'm going to write this like day by day or randomize it, next chapter will probably just go to the party.

"RIN!", Kagome yelled, " Over here".

Rin turned her head and eyed Kagome, Sango , and Ayame waving. She walked up to the girls and took a seat."Hey guys what's up".

"Oh nothing much it sucks that me, you ,Sango and Ayame barely have any classes together"Kagome whined.

"Well little miss smarty pants Rin just has to have the highest average out of the freshman class" Ayame whined.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault that you guys are so dumb, ha-ha" Rin laughed.

"Anyways what's up with you and Sesshomaru ey?" Kagome got serious and leaned into Rin.

"Nothing, nothing. Why?"

"Oh well it just seemed like you kinda liked him, which is totally bad because their such jerks"

"Kags don't worry nothing is going on he's just nicer than the others you know", all the girl's faces were blank, "okay never mind what I said they are all jerks and WE will NEVER like them , right , I mean that was the deal". And you guys know I'd never go against you"Rin pulled her friends into a hug.

"Yeah sorry for thinking differently, but you know we could make a plan, a devious little plan that will crush Sesshomaru's heart into tiny little pieces" Sango went mad for a moment as her friends leaned away, " what do you say Rin"?

"Uhm….I don't think so you know I'm not that kind of person and isn't that what they want us to be, just girls who are falling to their feet".

"Hmmm I don't know, oh well, let's just ignore those pretty boy wanna-bees"

They girls went on with lunch thinking that no one heard them but little did they know that they were gonna be part of a mission.

**Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

"Can you believe those girls, we try to be nice but nothing works, who do those girls think they are".

"Well you know not all girls are the same, yeah Kagome's the same that wench didn't even offer anything can you believe that"? Inuyasha his brother asked.

"Well maybe instead of treating them like all the others be different, that is why my Sango will soon fall for me".

"What are you talking about you leech Sango couldn't care less about you"

"Au contraire Koga you will soon see"

'What it wrong with that girl, does she not see that I want her and not these dirty sluts, she's different, she's so happy, I thought for one moment that she was like sunshine who brought light to my dark world, and she doesn't even notice it,…..ugh what am I saying, I'm starting to become like father, I can't let these feeling become anymore than a simple friendship, at least not yet, for now she's just another girl'.

"Hello, Sesshomaru,Sesshomaru ,Sesshy", Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha's hand out of his face "what is wrong with you, why so deep in though huh, well whatever did you hear what we said or what"?

"No what is it" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"We were gonna see which one of us could get those girls first, Kagome's obviously the easiest".

" Your wrong brother those girls made a little "pact" if you may not to fall for any of us"

"Oooh Sesshy are you scared or what "

"Shut up you half-breed" Sesshomaru yelled as the four boys looked over at him as if he did something wrong.

"Sesshomaru not out here we agreed on that"

"I apologize so what were you trying to say about our little mission"?

"Well you know what we have to do already so why don't we make it a little interesting"?

"Inuyasha what were you thinking"?

"Hmm well the modern world is fun so loser has to embarrass himself tin some way I haven't thought about it yet but I'll have the answer when we have a loser".

"What do you think is the easiest way to get our mates back Inuyasha"?

" Well we can't exactly just tell them that we're in the modern world because 500 years ago we were together so I guess we're actually going to have to try, I'm not sure that it will be so easy since we came here every girl has wanted us except for them I mean can you believe it, it just had to be them".

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga you must not change, although you know what these girls like you have to start from scratch if you know what I mean, and you have to be friends first if anything. I say that we should have a party, I learned that people this era love the clubs and that stuff so why don't we invite everyone in the school to come, their bound to be there don't you think"?

"Yeah you dogs up for it, Miroku's right you know it would be a good way to hit things off".

"I know okay so let's go our house Friday, good thing old money still works here or we'd be homeless, thank you father." Inuyasha silently thanked his father.

Miroku got up from his chair and cleared his throat, " Eh-ehm, everybody we would like to invite you all to a party on Friday at ou- I mean Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house it's the white house at the end of Ruki street".

With that the lunchroom blew up in "woohoos" and yays. " Miroku you done well now we just got to get the girls to go with us, or at least go to the party". They all nodded in agreement."Uh-hey Sesshomaru I think you'd better get a move on now cuz' a couple of guys are heading to Rin".Sesshomaru looked over to where Inuyasha was pointing and saw his nightmare.

**Rin p.o.v**

"Hey-uh Rin", Kohaku (Haku) chocked out " do you want to go to the party with me this Friday"

Rin looked at Sango for help but none came, she was currently talking to Kagome and Ayame. " Kohaku I really do like you but it's just weird because your Sango's little brother".

"I skipped a grade , I'm in the same grade as you, what's the big deal"?

"Sorry Haku just can't I'm really sorry".

"No it's alright, but don't think I'm giving up" he said eagerly. He watched her walk away from her lunch table, just to be stopped by Naraku, a senior.

"Oh hey sorry Naraku".she greeted.

"That's alright Rin it was my fault" Naraku ( Naru) apologized politely.

"Anyways did you want something, I was just about to go back to my locker".

" Oh yeah, did you want to think about going with me to the party on Friday, I mean it's okay if you say no." Naraku was one of the most popular athlete in the school why would he want me to come with him, he could have any other girl.

"Actually I'd love to go with you, just give me a call for the details".

" Awesome I'll see you later Rin".

'Hey well he's not bad looking might as well. I'll just get my stuff later I'd better go tell the girls'.

Rin walked back to the table with a small smile.

"Hey guys, guess who just asked me to the party", Rin's friends stayed still and waited for the answer," Naraku".

"Lucky he's so cute"! Ayame squealed , " well I don't think I'm gonna go I have to baby-sit."

"Awee really Yame, that sucks if none of you except Rin is going then I'm not".Kagome announced.

" I'd love to skip with you and Yame, Kags, but Kyohei ( Kyo) just asked me"

"No Sango that's okay me and Kagome will have fun on our own ha-ha" .

BING

"OOH that's the bell we should get going" Rin said.

Everyone rushed out of the room except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku who were devastated that their plan failed. They had their work cut out for them.

Thanks for reading! Reviews and tips are good. Big thank you's to ,animeamd, Animeroxx Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag,voodoo,the dark euphie, The-Dark-Love-Writer,sesshomaruandrin,Taraah36,I am the Wind Mizuki Ksy


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rin.. it's Naraku".

"Hey Naraku what's up"?

"Nothing really. We're still on for the party right. I was wondering if you'd like a bite to eat before we go"?

"Sounds awesome. So see you tomorrow at school Naraku". Rin hung up the phone to call her friends about who just called her.

Okay so I basically wrote this little convo cuz I haven't written this since the summer and it's just to refresh my mind. New chapter tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

7 months since I've last written….. WAHHHHHHHH I KEEP FORGETTINNGGG! UGHHHHHHH….OKAY THIS TIME I WILL ACTUALLY UPDATE! :D

Rin picked up her phone and had a four way conversation with Ayame,Sango and Kagome " Hey guys, Naraku just called me!"

"And guess who asked me?" Sango waited to tell them "Renkotsu! He's so hot. Anyways what did Naraku say?"

" Just making sure that we were still on for Friday. And aweee really, Sango you've had a crush on him for forever! How bout you Kagome…by the way Ayame it really sucks that your not going…just pay someone to babysit. This party is worth it….speaking of pay…..we have to go shopping before the parttyy!" Rin said.

"I'll try to get someone but your right! If I can we should go that Friday afternoon before the party, right Kagome?"

"Definetly! By the way I think I might go now that Bankotsu's asked me!. I just can't wait! I hear that Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house was huge!"

Sango thought this would be a perfect time to bring up Sesshomaru with Rin…."So Rin, you and Sesshomaru, ey".

Ayame and Kagome started teasing Rin" Rin's got a crush, Rin's got a crush!".

Even though Kagome,Ayame and Sango couldn't see, Rin was blushing. " You guys, I told you already, he seems like a total player! Besides I've got Naraku. And hey I saw you checking Miroku out Sango!"

"Please he seems like a total perve to me….so no way that's gonna happen. Okay if you had to pick someone to go out with…not saying that you like this person….just out of the four of them… who would it be?"

"Well for me Inuyasha was nice…..but there is no way that anything's gonna happen between me and him," Kagome responded," What about you Ayame?"

"Koga…..out of all of them he seems like my type of guy…..hahaha yeah right. And we all know  
Rin's pick".

"Oh hush up, I never said that I liked him…he's good looking….but so are a million other guys". Rin turned to see her mom by her door telling her to come down for dinner. "Hey guys I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow at school". Rin hung up her phone and headed downstairs.


End file.
